La Reina y El Jardinero
by Kat Harley
Summary: Ren ha muerto. El mundo de Nana ha colapsado. ¿Alguien la salvará? Averígualo aquí. NanaYasu.


_Este fanfic ha estado gestándose durante muchos años y con la muerte de Ren terminó por tomar forma, pero hasta ahora pude estructurarlo. _

_Deseo que Nana sea feliz y creo que sólo Yasu podría hacer eso, porque, siendo honesta, Nana amaba a Ren pero nunca la hizo sentir plena, incluso constantemente estaba preocupada, deprimida y oculta en una careta de aparente conformidad con muchas cosas que en realidad no le agradaban pero que hacía para hacerlo feliz a él. Creo que son cosas diferentes (y sí, yo sufri mucho con la muerte de Ren pero también soy sincera) y espero mi perspectiva pueda ser de su agrado._

_Dedicado a San NanKnight._

_..._

_-La Reina Gato-_

Ren.

No llegó a cristalizarse ese momento de dejar la vanidad atrás.

¿Sabes por qué estoy tan furiosa?

Sólo una vez me permitiste despedirme de ti. Sólo una.

Aquella vez en que te fuiste a Tokio para perseguir tu sueño de gloria. Aquella vez en que perseguiste a Trapnest. A la princesa cantante. Al arrogante Takumi. _ A ése miserable_ que se llevó lo único que era realmente _mío._

Tu cobardía no tuvo límite. Estoy enojada porque ni siquiera fuiste capaz de dejar tu vanidad atrás ni en el momento de tu muerte, fugaz, inminente. _Tus manos intactas lo confirmaron._

Las últimas semanas he pasado el tiempo en silencio, como después de que te fuiste de aquí. No tengo a _nadie_. _Hachiko_, como era de esperarse, está haciéndose la niña buena, la perfecta esposa en su perfecta casa, viviendo su vida perfecta con su esposo perfecto. Ése infame, esa escoria… _Ésa basura de Takumi Ichinose._

Ha tenido una hija pequeña y regordeta, como imagino fue ella misma al nacer. La he visto en fotos por pequeños mensajes que ha enviado a Shin. Su nombre es Satsuki y tiene la cabeza llena de cabello más negro que la más negra de las obscuridades y sus ojos son de un tono verdoso, casi miel, que supongo que terminarán por quedarse así. _Es la niña más bonita que he visto jamás._ Sé que la habrías querido para ti. _Una hija._ Una de los muchos hijos que deseabas tener, _aparentemente_, conmigo.

No es que lo dude, pero después de estas últimas semanas en silencio, he observado muchas cosas que los demás se han esforzado por ocultarme, como si por estar en silencio me hubiese transformado automáticamente en alguna clase de retrasada.

Sé, por los programas de chismes, que el lugar donde el auto se estrelló, dato que estoy muy segura Yasu conoce, estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de donde Reira te había llamado para verse. Ambos, _solos._ Y aún hay mucho más.

Hace cuatro semanas, dos después del funeral y de lanzar tus cenizas al mar, había en el buzón del apartamento 707, un montón de amenazas escritas, algunas cartas de pésame y otras cosas, pero de todas, la que más me llamó la atención fue un sobre amarillo, de ésos que se usan para guardar y enviar documentos. Supuse que era algo relacionado al apartamento en el pueblo o alguna de las muchas cosas que quedaron pendientes por resolver. Pero nunca imaginé que lo que había dentro iba a remover tanto enojo en mí, tanta frustración y al mismo tiempo, nunca pensé que habría de hacerme ver que eras incapaz de renunciar a tu naturaleza.

Eran _fotografías_. Eras tú. _Era ella_. Era su precioso cabello de un tono rubio rosado, sus estúpidas y aniñadas facciones, sus bellísimos ojos plagados de largas pestañas, su piel de cuidada textura… _Y sus brazos delgados rodeándote. A ti. _

En aquel momento, cualquier expectativa que pudiera tener sobre ti, cualquier concepción de amor y lealtad, se fue literalmente por el caño, Ren. _Yo te amaba. Yo te amé._

Te amé tanto que me perdí a mí misma con tal de amarte, al grado de renunciar a cualquier cosa que me hiciera distinta, peculiar o diferente de ti. _Yo añoraba ser tú_. No añoraba tu éxito ni tu talento ni uno solo de los aplausos que los fans te prodigaban con fervor en los conciertos.

_Añoraba ser tú porque era la única forma en que iba a comprenderte._

¿De verdad creíste que no sabía el motivo por el que te apartabas de mí, por el que perdías cada día más peso y deseabas tener una familia?

_Yo sabía muy bien, Ren, y siempre supe de lo que huías._

Quiero decir… Yasu, Nobu, incluso el mismo Takumi sabían muy bien la razón, y los tres me la ocultaron con facilidad porque, en ese pequeño mundo de hombres, las mujeres no tienen cabida a sus secretos, no pueden rebasar esa línea divisoria entre los asuntos cotidianos y los asuntos obscuros de ése universo: _mujeres, deudas, juego, drogas… _

Pero Reira sí que lo sabía; algo había entre ustedes dos. Si no amor, ése dejo de intimidad, de comprensión.

_Vi por lo menos unas mil veces el video de Shadow of Love para asegurarme._

Esa complicidad, enmarcada en la mística de un día blanco, de la boda más fastuosa y absurdamente rodeada de ésa canción de amor que compusiste _para ella_, no dejaron lugar a dudas.

Por semanas, Yasu viene a quedarse en el sillón, mirándome en el mismo silencio que he adoptado como un mantra, con la seguridad de que no lo romperá con palabras de consuelo.

No sé quién sufre más, Ren, te lo confieso.

Veo que mientras yo envejezco precozmente, emocional y físicamente, Yasu se mantiene con su aura de monje, impasible, inmutable, sereno y consistente, y eso me hace creer que por dentro, su propia ruina es desoladora. Pero ambos sabemos, Ren, tú y yo, que jamás voy a preguntárselo ni a decirle lo que me preocupa con la facilidad con la que él mismo ya sabe que deseo preguntar.

Sabías que eventualmente ibas a elegirla _¿Verdad?_

Y puedo figurarme todo con claridad, Ren.

Puedo ver que, aunque muy probablemente tú formarías conmigo (y no con ella) una familia, sí la mantendrías cerca, a tu lado, mientras Trapnest y el sueño de triunfo y gloria durasen, para no tener que sumirte en la cotidianeidad de soportar la educación de unos hijos demasiado absorbentes, de una esposa demasiado obsesiva, quizá mediocre y frustrada, que habría sido capaz de renunciar a su propio sueño de triunfo, _que habría abandonado todo por ti…_

Con el paso de los días, no me es indiferente el hecho innegable de que Yasu está aquí, preocupado por mí y tú sencillamente estás muerto porque viviste demasiado rápido, con tanta necesidad de adrenalina, de cambiar de ánimo constantemente, en búsqueda de inspiración y una comprensión suprema de las cosas, sobre todo de aquellas que eras incapaz de controlar como mis píldoras anticonceptivas o el mal humor de Takumi hostigándote hasta el cansancio con que te habías equivocado en la grabación, egoístamente, sin realmente pensar en el futuro en que decías pensar. Lo aterrador de ello es que no te culpo. Ése eras tú y así, por equivocado que estuvieses y por egoísta que fueras, yo te amé profunda y dolorosamente hasta _tu final_.

No puedo cantar, Ren. No puedo avanzar. No puedo vivir. _Pero no quiero dejarme llevar con la corriente._

…

-_El Jardinero-_

Ren.

Esta noche, como todas las del último año, iré al apartamento de Nana. Pero es diferente ahora.

Le pediré a Nana que se case conmigo.

_Esto no puede continuar._

_Y yo tampoco._

He llegado a la conclusión de que el inconmesurable paso del tiempo, ha dado resignación a su alma y es momento de que Nana tenga la certeza de varias cosas que en su propia vida ni siquiera habían tenido sentido.

_¿Qué fue lo que pudo hacerte para que fueses a por Reira sin siquiera pensar en la existencia de Nana?_

No soy quien para juzgarte, no soy nadie para cuestionar tus motivos, pero no puedo aprobarlos por más hermano mío que fueses y me siento en obligación de resarcir ése garrafal error para con ella.

Ha pasado, noche tras noche, mirándome fumar, en silencio.

_Tú mataste su interior._

Tal vez soy un estúpido por intentar salvarla, pero es lo menos que puedo hacer.

_He amado a Nana toda una vida sin intervención y no pretendo hacer eso más. _

Si ella acepta, la cuidaré. Si no, la cuidaré.

El miedo fue mayor. El miedo a alejarme. El miedo a quedarme. Pero nada se compara con esos miedos estúpidos a verla pasar, hora tras hora, noche tras noche, con los ojos vacíos, carentes de emoción, _de pasión_, tumbada en el sillón, observándome y dejar entonces caer sus párpados mientras, como la noche anterior, termino llevándola a su cama y en vez de quedarme y abrazarla, confortarla y estrecharla contra mí, me voy a la estancia para al final retirarme al amanecer.

Para mí, eso ya no funciona más.

Para Nana, la vida se esfumó en ese instante en que le dije que era la última vez que te vería, y aunque no vi su rostro cuando se lo dije, he aprendido de Nana todo cuanto tengo que saber, Ren, y he descubierto que mientras su voz se quiebra, está feliz y entre más se desgarra, más siente, pero su silencio, sólo significa que está en completa sumisión ante el embate de los acontecimientos, perdida, sin tener idea de cómo ayudarse a sí misma.

Quería que supieras, Ren, que intentaré hacer de ella una mujer feliz.

No sé si lo logre, pero lo deseo y no voy a descansar hasta intentar.

Mi propio infierno me perseguirá, lo sé. He dejado a Miu y aunque ella ya no es la chica suicida que era, lo cierto es que _lo fue_, y por eso mismo debo estar preparado para el siguiente paso y sé que incluso Nana lo sabe.

_Siento como si por fin estuviera haciéndome cargo de mis propias malditas flores._

…

_Gracias por leer y si ustedes desean dejarme un review, estaré ansiosa de leerlo._

_Kat~_


End file.
